1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game system, and more particularly, to a game system that sets a unit price schedule for a plurality of game terminals disposed in a plurality of parlors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As application and utilization of a network are developed, development and operation are started for a game system that manages a plurality of game terminals through a network in a centralized manner. Recently, a system is increasingly introduced which substitutes electronic money using various electronic media for actual money to settle counter value payment for commodities and services.
In these respects, the applicant previously proposed an invention about a game system using electronic money (International Public Presentation No. WO2005/025703A1). An object of the invention of International Public Presentation No. WO2005/025703A1 is to prevent games from starting despite the intention of players and to prevent procedures for starting games from being complicated when a plurality of the players has electronic money and plays the games.
A system is proposed for performing comprehensive central control of data such as operation time for each group in a system managing a plurality of game machines that is so-called pachinko machines in a centralized manner (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1998-165609). That is, in the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1998-165609, groups are made from a plurality of pachinko machines in one parlor, and operational condition and business status for one week are accurately comprehended for each group and are displayed on a display apparatus to perform comprehensive central control of data such as the number of playing customers and operation time of game machines.
In another technology, a method is proposed for setting a unit price when utilizing a plurality of gate devices in a ski site (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-11224). In the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-11224, each device has a calendar function to set a sales unit price in accordance with a day of the week, specified dates, and business hours, and active/inactive of the device for each device all through the season. That is, in the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-11224, each terminal device has a schedule function to set a unit price to a preset sales unit price in the device in accordance with a schedule.
With regard to a game system, generally, 200 to 300 game terminals are connected through a game parlor LAN in one parlor. A plurality of game parlors is connected through a network such as the Internet.
On the other hand, each game terminal must be linked to a settlement terminal that accepts actual money or electronic money to allow a player to play a game at a game terminal. Normally, a unit price is set to execution of one game (provision of service) at the game terminal.
Therefore, as described above, the large total number of the terminals exists in a game system and the game terminal may be temporarily disconnected from the LAN when devices are replaced to change game versions or due to failures, etc. In consideration of such a situation, it is difficult to perform the unit price changing setup easily even when each terminal device (game terminal) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-11224 has a schedule function to set a selling unit price in the terminal in accordance with a preset schedule.
That is, it is difficult to change a unit price to enhance attraction for customers correspondingly to a customer operating status and to perform the unit price changing setup for a plurality of game terminals in a centralized manner.